CSCR
by altaira verantca
Summary: Kise Ryouta terbangun dengan bentukan seperti donat kabur di matanya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan-dan anggota Kisedai yang lainnya- untuk menanganinya. Selama bola matanya tidak dicabut, sepertinya semua masih normal. WARNING : OOC and I'm not that good in 'humor', Happy read!


Hi~ untunglah sudah selesai ujian dan saya sempat menulis ini sebelum ilmu saya hilang. Gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini sebenernya, tapi pas nulis ini rasanya seru aja... hehehe!

Well, have a nice read, guys! Any critics are welcomed! :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**CSCR**** © altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****K**

**Genre (s) :**** Friendship | Humor**

**Cast (s) : Kise Ryouta**** | Kiseki no Sedai**

.

.

KISE RYOUTA, 15 tahun, model sekaligus pemain reguler baru di Tim Basket SMP Teikou, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan nomor punggung 8, keahlian utama : meniru permainan lawan dengan cepat; hari ini terbangun tanpa keluhan nyeri kepala, mata berair, ataupun nyeri di kedua matanya. Hanya satu yang membuat otaknya bekerja pagi itu : pengelihatannya buram, warnanya pudar.

Ya meski tidak bisa disebut seluruhnya buram, otaknya hanya mampu merespon sebagai buram-donat-terbalik : hanya bagian tengah dari lapangan pandangnya yang buram, bagian sekitarnya terang. Sama seperti kalau kau melihat lewat lubang donat, tapi ini dibalik. Jadinya buram di dalam dan terang di luar.

Refleks Kise mengucek matanya, lalu memastikan pengelihatannya lagi, menguceknya lagi, memastikannya, sampai beberapa kali dan ternyata hasilnya tetap : buram-donat-terbalik. Panik, Kise meraih gelas berisi air di meja kecil warna krem samping tempat tidur ukuran _queen_-nya. Syukurlah ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk langsung mencuci mukanya disana. Ia menuangkan sedikit air di lengan bawah piyamanya, lalu mengusapkan kain basah itu di matanya.

Hasilnya tetap : buram-donat-terbalik.

"Hei… ini hanya mimpi, kan? Iya, kan?" Kise mencubit pipinya sendiri keras-keras. Percuma, dia merasa sakit tapi sama sekali tidak ada adegan jatuh dari tempat tidur, atau membuka mata, yang kemudian disusul dengan ia bangun dari mimpi. Saat ia mengerjap, pandangannya tetap.

Kesunyian melingkupi kamarnya selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu terdengar gaduh dari jam weker yang jatuh ke lantai, juga kunci kamarnya, kemudia jam tangannya juga, saat tangannya menggerayangi meja untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Ketemu!" serunya nyaris histeris. Dengan cepat ia membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol—yang sepertinya nomor 1—di ponselnya. Itulah kegunaan _speed dial_, bukan? Ia cukup cerdas untuk menggunakannya.

Tiga nada tunggu kemudian terdengar telepon tersambung. "Ha—"

"Kurokocchii! Tolong aku! Tolong aku! Kau harus dengar ini! Kau harus kemari! Kurokocchi!"

Tidak ada respon selama sedetik, Kise sudah akan berteriak lagi saat sebuah suara datar menghentikan niatnya, membuatnya ingin melempar ponselnya keluar jendela saat itu juga—ah, tidak, nanti manajernya yang ganti melempar dirinya keluar jendela kalau begitu.

"Kau berisik, Ryouta. Berapa menu latihan yang sanggup kau ambil pagi ini? Tiga? Atau lima?"

"….A-akashicchi. Ah! Tolong aku, Aka—"

"Bagaimana kalau lima belas? Sesuai dengan nomer punggung Tetsuya?" Kise bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah serta aura kaptennya itu saat ini, jarak satu lapangan basket pun pasti akan terasa terpojok.

"_Hidoiissu!_ Mana ada orang yang bisa melakukan latihan pagi sebanyak i—," Kise diam sejenak, ancaman Akashicchi membuyarkan fokusnya. "Akashicchi! Ada yang lebih gawat daripada itu! Tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

Helaan nafas pendek terdengar di telinga Kise. "Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau mangkir dari latihan pagi ini."

"Tapi, Akashicchi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa latihan." Ia terlalu polos, mungkin, hingga tidak sadar menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa, Kise Ryouta?" saat ini Kise sudah bisa membayangkan sepasang tanduk merah keluar dari kepala kaptennya ini.

"Aaahh! I-ini!" Kise menarik nafas, memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya lagi, mendapati buram-donat-terbalik lagi. "Aku buta, Akashicchi!"

_Tuut…tuut….tuut…._

Telepon terputus. Kise terdiam, dan menangis.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, kau tidak melihatku?" Kuroko melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mata Kise, yang kini sembab karena seharian menangis.

Kise menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Kurokocchi. Aku cuma bisa melihat celanamu, bagian atas rambutmu, lalu pipi Aominecchi di belakangmu, kemudian ujung camilan Murasakibaracchi," jawabnya muram.

Kuroko menatap Kise lekat-lekat lalu mencari sesuatu untuk bahan uji cobanya.

"Ini?" Akashi menunjukkan bidak _shogi_ yang ia bawa, dibalas oleh gelengan ringan Kuroko. "Terlalu kecil, Akashi-kun."

"Kurochin…," tanpa diminta Murasakibara menyodorkan sebuah kantong keripik kentang berukuran jumbo.

Kuroko menoleh dan menggeleng, "punya sesuatu yang bisa kupakai sebagai penunjuk, Murasakibara-kun?" tapi ia mengambil kantong keripik itu, membukanya, lalu memberikannya kembali ke Murasakibara.

"_Arigatoo,_ Kurochin…," tangan Kuroko yang sempat kosong saat keripiknya diambil, tergantikan oleh sebuah permen lolipop bola berwarna pink.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "_Douitashimashite, _Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko kembali menatap Kise. "Kise-kun, kalau kau melihat sebuah lolipop berwarna pink, bisakah kau meresponku?"

Kise mengangguk. Sekarang sudah bukan buram-donat-terbalik lagi. Tapi menjadi gelap-donat-terbalik. Ada bundaran rata di tengah-tengah gambar yang kau lihat.

"Disini?" Kuroko menempatkan tepat di tengah manik mata Kise. Kise menggeleng.

"Sini?" Kuroko menaikkan lolipopnya hingga bahunya agak terangkat. Kise mengangguk, mengguman "merah pucat" malah.

"Bagaimana kalau disini?" Kuroko mengarahkannya ke samping.

Kise hanya mengangguk lagi. "Hanya bagian tengah, Kurokocchi. Sekarang mataku seperti ditempel dengan sebuah koin tepat di tengah-tengah," jelas sekali ia terdengar sedih sekarang.

Seluruh orang di ruangan diam, hanya terdengar suara renyah keripik kentang yang sejak tadi Murasakibara makan.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melihat lagi?" Kise mulai merengek lagi.

"Hoi, Kise. Bagaimana kalau matamu seperti itu gara-gara kau kebanyakan menangis, hah? Mungkin dia ngambek padamu dan malas membuatmu melihat lagi, " jelas-jelas Aomine berniat menggoda pemuda paling berisik di timnya itu, bahkan saat mau buta saja berisik.

"Aominecchi _hidoissu_…. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti tidak bisa lagi bermain basket lagi denganmu juga yang lain?" matanya mulai berkaca-kca, mengaburkan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Kise. Tidak sedikit orang yang bermain basket tanpa bisa melihat. Mereka mengandalkan pendengarannya untuk bermain," suara itu berasal dari sang wakil kapten, yang memeluk benda keberuntungannya hari ini : ransel berbentuk monyet.

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Midorima, bukan tatapan yang terlalu bersahabat tentunya, karena punggung _shooter_ andalan Teikou itu sedikit menegang. "Ada apa?"

"Shintarou, diluar dugaan kau bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih kejam daripada Daiki," komentar Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di kursi dekat jendela, menyaksikan aktifitas tiap anggota timnya.

"Kejam?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "aku hanya bicara kenyataan _nanodayo._"

"Tapi Midorima-kun, Kise-kun yang spesialisasinya meniru gerakan lawannya sama sekali tidak berguna apabila ia tidak bisa melihat. Gerakan lawan tidak bisa ditiru hanya dengan telinga," sambung Kuroko cepat, dengan suara dan ekspresi datar.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi ruangan itu, dengan satu pikiran yang sama, sebenarnya perkataan Kuroko-lah yang paling jahat diantara mereka semua.

Satu tepukan tangan ringan menyadarkan mereka. Refleks mereka menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati Akashi sudah berdiri dari sana.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian membantu Ryouta untuk bersiap-siap sekarang. Kita harus ke dokter," ujar kapten itu sambil memakai kembali jas sekolahnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak berminat menyembuhkannya, Akashi," Aomine tertawa singkat saat bicara, "mendayakan orang buta untuk bertanding mungkin? Sepertinya lucu."

"Aku tidak buta! Aku pasti sembuh dan bisa menantangmu lagi, Aominecchi!"

"Huh? Bukankah tadi kau yang menelpon Akashi dan berteriak-teriak kalau 'Aku buta, Akashicchi! Aku buta!', heh?" jelas sekali Aomine mengejek Kise sekarang. Mungkin kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Kise sudah sangat ribut.

"Aominec—e-eh!" ia kaget ketika seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. Dari wanginya, sepertinya itu Murasakibara. Juga dari surai yang menyentuh leher, yang masih tertangkap oleh tepi pandangannya tadi. "Murasakibaracchi?!"

"Akachin… baju Kisechin…," tanpa banyak bicara lagi Murasakibara membawa tubuh Kise ke kamar mandi.

Baik Midorima dan Aomine bertatapan sejenak saat melihat Akashi yang menyusul Murasakibara untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, membawa beberapa pakaian yang seeprtinya baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"…ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah menelpon kalian saat sakit."

"Sepertinya lebih baik langsung menghubungi dokter. Benar begitu, Tets—huh?" Aomine tidak menemukan pemuda dengan rambut biru soda itu. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sempat melihat warna itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tetsu! Kau curang!" bergegas, dengan seringai usil di wajahnya, Aomine menyusul sosok yang mengaku sebagai bayangannya tersebut.

Midorima menatap mereka, menghela nafas pendek. "Anak-anak akan tetap menjadi anak-anak _nanodayo." _Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjadi orang terakhir yang menutup pintu kamar mandi, dari dalam.

.

.

Adakah yang lebih aneh selain pemuda merah melangkah tenang paling depan, diikuti pemuda hijau dengan ransel monyet coklat, kemudian diiringi kombinasi biru langit dan laut, serta ditutup dengan pemuda ungu membawa pemuda kuning, yang memegangi lolipop untuk konsumsi pemuda ungu, di kedua tangan selayaknya pengantin?

Kalaupun ada, pastilah karena pemuda kuning itu menangis sesenggukan dengan wajah merah dan terus meracau minta diturunkan.

"Seperti menculik pengantin wanita," ujar Kuroko sambil terus mengikuti langkah dua orang di depannya.

"Hahaha! Kise mungkin akan lebih pantas jadi perempuan, eh? Dia sama berisiknya!" timpal Aomine sambil mengalungkan lengan di pundak Kuroko, menyetujui pendapatnya.

Langkah barisan penuh warna itu berhenti ketika Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh ia bertanya kepada anggotanya yang paling berisik itu. "Kau mau mencoba bermain basket, Ryouta? Sebuah penelitian menyebutkan hilangnya sebuah fungsi indra akan meningkatkan sensibilitas indra lainnya."

"Atau menurunkan fungsi indra lainnya dengan cepat," sambung Kuroko pelan. Cukup pelan hingga hanya Aomine yang mendengarnya, namun _ace _itu cukup bodoh untuk merespon walau hanya dengan tawa.

"Eh? Kau mau mencobaku bermain basket, Akashicchi?"

"Tidak tertarik Ryouta? Kurasa Daiki tidak akan keberatan untuk mencoba satu game _one on one_ denganmu kali ini. Benar begitu, Daiki?" Akashi tersenyum menatap _ace_ berambut biru tua itu. Senyum yang hanya bisa membuat Aomine berdecak kesal.

"Yah… mungkin saja karena keajaiban kau bisa mengalahkanku, eh?" Aomine memutar ringan bola basket di jarinya.

Tangan Kise mengepal lalu ia menganggu kuat. "Aku mau mencobanya, Akashicchi!"

Sebuah senyum terbit di tiap anggota rombongan aneh itu. Sang kapten memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah. "Ke taman kalau begitu."

.

.

Akashi segera menghentikan permainan ketika duel antara Aomine dan Kise yang setengah buta itu baru berjalan dua menit. Bahkan Aomine juga tahu, untuk sebuah permainan ini terlalu beresiko. Bukan satu dua kali Kise hampir terjengkang dalam dua menit singkat tadi.

Kise terduduk lemas di tengah lapangan, di bawah tatapan Aomine, yang kemudian disusul isak tangisnya lagi. Matanya sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis hari itu. Menjadi buta gelap-donat-terbalik itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, menakutkan malah.

"Kise-kun," Kise hafal suara itu, Kuroko, "mau berbaring sejenak?"

"K-kurokocchi!" dengan cepat Kise memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil itu hingga ia telentang di semen lapangan yang hangat karena sinar matahari sore. "Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak bisa melihat lagi bagaimana?"

"Kise-kun, maksudku bukan berbaring di atasku juga…," Kuroko mendorong pemuda kuning itu yang kemudian langsung ia hentikan karena Kise memeluknya terlalu erat, bahkan gemetar.

Kuroko menepuk punggung Kise pelan, matanya tetap mengarah ke langit senja dan mengabaikan isakan yang mulai membasahi kemejanya. "Kau bukan dokter, Kise-kun. Kau hanya seorang model dan pamain basket yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal mata. Menjadi buta atau tidak, lebih baik kita tanyakan saja nanti."

"T-tapi…bagaimana kalau mata—"

"—mu nanti bisa kembali normal lalu kau bisa bermain basket seperti sedia kala? Kau harus mentraktirku _vanilla milkshake_ karena sudah memberati tubuhku seperti ini."

"Juga bermain _one on one_ lagi denganmu. Suaramu yang lebih nyaring daripada decit sepatu itu yah… tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga kadang-kadang."

"Akan kuminta kau untuk mendengarkan Oha-Asa setiap hari, bahkan melihat barang keberuntunganmu di internet setiap harinya."

"Kisechin… cake peach…jeruk."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati wajah teman-temannya mengelilinginya, tidak semuanya tersenyum, tapi setidaknya itu ekspresi simpati—atau hanya empati?—dari mereka.

"Nah, Kise-kun. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku? Dadaku mulai sakit. Aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit karena alasan konyol dipeluk oleh orang panik." Kuroko mencoba mendorong tubuh Kise lagi, yang kali ini berhasil memisahkan mereka.

"Hahaha… Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi. Tapi tadi aku panik…," sebuah tangan menarik kerah pakaiannya, membantu Kise duduk kembali di alas lapangan.

"Jadi, Ryouta. Hukuman apa yang kau minta setelah menghabiskan waktu 2 menit untuk memeluk Tetsuya dan hampir membuatnya sesak nafas?" suara ramah Akashi serasa menyengat tulang belakang Kise dengan setimba es.

"E-eh! A-akashcchi! Tadi itu hanya refleks!" Kise berusaha membela diri seraya Murasakibara membantunya berdiri.

"Refleks yang sangat bagus, eh, Ryouta?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kuroko, membantu orang keenam itu bangkit. "Ya selama kau bisa mempertahankan refleksmu itu di pertandingan selanjutnya, kau akan kumaafkan, Ryouta." suara Akashi sedikit melunak.

"Akashicchi… t-terima ka—"

"Yah dengan kata lain, targetmu kunaikkan menjadi dua kali lipat."

.

.

"_Central Serous Chorio Retinophaty?"_ mereka berenam bersamaan mengatakan itu. Semuanya kacau, kecuali Akashi.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Biasa disebut sebagai CSCR untuk singkatnya. Tidak berbahaya, hanya pengaruh dari stres ataupun obat-obatan dalam waktu lama. Ini bisa sembuh sendiri." Pria itu tersenyum geli melihat senyum bahagia di wajah pasiennya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai mataku kembali norma, Dokter?" Kise sudah membayangkan minggu depan ia sudah dapat melihat semuanya lagi dengan jelas, dan berbinar terang lagi!

"Tiga bulan."

Dan kesunyian melanda ruangan serba putih dengan wangi karbol ringan itu.

"T-tidak bisakah lebih cepat?" Kise sudah berkaca-kaca lagi saat mengatakannya.

"Ada pertandingan penting bulan depan. Dia harus ikut," nada suara Akashi terdengar sangat tidak senang.

Dokter itu bersandar di kursinya, menatap enam pemuda yang cukup komplit untuk dibuat pemeriksaan buta warna berjalan. "Bisa saja. Apabila retina Kise dila—"

"Lakukan kalau begitu. Aku mau dalam dua minggu mata Ryouta kembali seperti semula."

Dokter itu menatap sumber suara tersebut, merah yang memenangi segalanya. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, Sei-chan. Akan kusiapkan semuanya setelah ini," kemudian ia berbalik dan menekan tombol-tombol di telepon ruangannya.

Semua warna mata menoleh ke arah sang kapten. Ya, kapten yang baru saja dipanggil dengan nama kecil-versi-hematnya, juga dengan akhiran '-chan' oleh dokter yang bahkan baru pertama kali mereka temui.

"Sei…chan?"

Akashi diam di tempatnya, mempertahankan wajah tenangnya. Sampai ketika si dokter menutup telpon dan menoleh lagi kepada enam orang bak pelangi itu. "Ah, Sei-chan tidak bicara pada kalian? Aku dokter yang mengurusnya sejak kecil. Mulai dari ia baru lahir, imunisasi pertama, bahkan saat pertama kali sakit gigi. Sei-chan menangi—"

"Dokter!" rona merah samar tergambar di wajah kapten itu, dokternya hanya tertawa geli, dan lima orang lainnya menahan tawa.

"Kalian, latihan besok, aku gandakan menunya."

"E-eh? Aku juga, Akashicchin?"

Akashi berdecak tipis. "Kau masih harus dirawat disini sampai sembuh."

Kuroko menepuk pundak Kise dan berbicara pelan padanya, "terima kasih, Kise-kun. Kami jadi bisa melihat wajah Akashi-kun memerah karena CSCR-mu itu," Kuroko masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Heeh! Akashicchi memerah? Aku mau lihat!" Kise memiringkan kepalanya, cukup miring hingga bagian terangnya menangkap warna merah yang ia kenal.

"Huwaaa! Akashicchi! Wajahmu benar-benar bisa meme—"

"Ryouta, kau akan latihan tiga kali lipat daripada biasanya begitu kau sembuh." Kise terdiam di posisinya, bukan karena ucapan Akashi, tapi karena senyum tipis mengerikan yang menusuk mata dan menghentikan sebagian aliran darahnya; secara kiasan.

"Dan lainnya," Akashi menatap seluruh warna yang ada di ruangan itu bergantian, tepat di matanya satu per satu, "kuharap kalian bekerja sama untuk melipatgandakan angka kemenangan kita di tiga pertandingan selanjutnya."

Diam, diam yang mencekam mungkin, karena setiap anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _bahkan tidak berani menghela nafas.

"Kalian tahu persis apa yang akan kulakukan bila 'saranku' tidak dipenuhi, kan?"

.

.

Kise berbaring di lantai gedung olahraga yang dingin, yang lantainya terpoles sempurna, dan bau karet menguar tipis di udara. Keringat masih mengucur dan melembabkan kulitnya, serta nafasnya masih tersengal meminta udara lebih.

"_Otsukaresama deshita,_ Kise-kun," Kuroko meletakkan sebotol air mineral di samping kepala Kise sebelum ia duduk di lantai lapangan yang sama.

Kise menunjukkan senyum khasnya, "_Sankyu, _Kurokocchi!" Kise bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menyambar botol airnya, langsung meneguk isinya sampai hampir habis.

"Hoi, Tetsu. Kau tidak mengambilkan aku juga?" _ace_ Teikou itu protes dari posisinya yang berbaring tak jauh dari tempat Kise berada tadi.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan milikku, Aomine-kun. Kupikir kau sudah tidak haus lagi." Tanpa sungkan Kuroko menghabiskan air di botol minumnya.

"Tsk! Kise! Berikan airmu padaku!" Aomine sudah berdiri dan meraih botol minum Kise, lalu menghabiskan isinya.

Kise manatap sosok yang berdiri tinggi di hadapannya, tersenyum senang.

"Ada yang lucu, Kise-kun?" Kuroko duduk memeluk lututnya, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dua rekan setimnya yang lain.

"Tidak... Aku hanya senang, Kurokocchi."

"Senang? Karena?" baik Kuroko maupun Aomine menatap Kise ingin tahu.

"Hm?" Kise tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deret gigi putih sempurnanya, dengan mata rapat yang berhias lentik bulu matanya. "Karena aku bisa menemukan kembali warna favoritku dengan mudah, kan? Biru tercerah dari langit dan biru terkelam dari laut di hadapanku dengan sempurna!"

Aomine terdiam dan mendengus kecil, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kuroko tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kise.

"_Vanilla milkshake_ sesuai janjimu, Kise-kun. Jangan lupa."

.

.

_-fin-_

* * *

Author note :

_Central Serous Chorio Retinophaty _(CSCR) merupakan salah satu kelainan makula di retina akibat terkumpulnya cairan di bawah retina karena adanya kebocoran dari epitel. Pada umumnya penderita akan mengeluh pandangan kabur, bayangan gelap di tengah lapangan pandang, serta turunnya sensibilitas mata terhadap warna. Pada umumnya pasien ini akan sembuh dalam waktu 8-12 minggu, namun dalam kasus tertentu atau dalam tingkat kebutuhan sosial-ekonomi, kelainan ini dapat diatasi dengan cepat menggunakan Argon Laser.

...Well, last word... I'm really not good with humor, eh? I don't think it'll make you laugh actually. And this ffic is one of two ffic that I made as celebration for the end of my ophthalmology department's shift, I'm gonna start with neurology this monday~ And I remember about my multi-chapter : One, will continue that one soon.

So, end of words, thank you for reading! any critics are well welcomed! :D


End file.
